


One of Those Days

by ratioducat (toshiyaontheshore)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon en grey, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiyaontheshore/pseuds/ratioducat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece that falls outside of the main plot of my Dir en grey AU, Demon en grey. It can be taken as a standalone piece.</p>
<p>AU. Die and Toshiya are roommates, and it's been a rough day for both of them. Thankfully, it's not difficult for them to find some way to get rid of their frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm currently mi-neruva on tumblr and if you know me from there you'll know that I have a terrible AU going called Demon en grey. You can find more info on it at ratioducat-non-fortuna @ tumblr, bc I don't want to put in too much notes so. Yeah. Die and Toshiya have a very interesting relationship in this--you could call it friends with benefits, because I can't find a term that really suits it better.

This wasn't the first time that they'd done this. This wasn't the first time they'd done this by far. In fact, they'd lost track of how many times they'd done this. When had it started again? High school? At this point, the two men really didn't care anymore. It wasn't like it meant much of anything—it was no big deal, really. It was just a thing for them to do together.

By societal standards, the relationship the two of them held was undefinable—at least, society would consider them some form of lovers. _Fuck society_ , they'd whisper to themselves, breath hot and mingling—tangling—together. They knew what they were—best friends, just with...a bit of a bonus.

So it was nothing, really. Just another activity for friends to do together—like playing video games until the sun peeked over the horizon, or a drinking game for how many informercials they encountered at two in the morning (enough to almost hospitalize them, that's for sure—the game had been retired pretty quickly). They weren't going to deny that what they had was special, but they still considered their love for each other platonic. They were best friends.

It was just a bonus, a reward for being so damn close to each other.

It had been a long day. An excruciatingly long day, actually. Business had been slow for Die and it seemed that all the customers he had to deal with were either insanely rude or insanely stupid. For Toshiya, it had just been a long day at college—a long day full of the standard idiots, the droning professors, the ridiculous deadlines.

_You know how it is._

_No, I don't. Never went to college._

_Oh, that's right._

Even though they lacked the common ground for frustration, it was frustration nonetheless. Usually, Die would blow off steam with drinking, and Toshiya would retreat to his room to frantically paint or sit under the hot sting of the shower for a good hour or so. However, they were low on beer, Toshiya wasn't overly fond of Die's drinking problems, money was tight that month so Toshiya had to restrict his use of art supplies, and there was currently no hot water in their apartment ( _I thought you paid the bill_ , Toshiya had sighed in exasperation. _I did, I did,_ Die had responded. _I can't help it if the whole damn building's having a problem with it. They said it should be fixed by morning_ ).

If they were anyone else sharing an apartment together, they probably would've just drank the remainder of the beer in the fridge and bitched about their problems. But Die and Toshiya both found that to be tiring and irritating, so there was only one other option they could really think of off of the top of their heads.

_Christ, harder, man._

_I'm going as hard as I can._

_Jesus, fuck, no you're not, the hell's wrong with you today._

_Goddammit, if you keep that up I'll just stop._

_Fuck, fuck, okay, shit, sorr—fuck! Yeah, there yo—god, Christ—_

They usually weren't very verbal—at least, Toshiya wasn't—but it had been a hell of a day. It was no surprise that Toshiya was a little more demanding than usual, which was something that Die really hated about fucking him on days like this. After all, it wasn't like he was really in a position to do any of the work—not like he wouldn't. But really, with their current arrangement, it was Toshiya that should be calling the shots.

_Look, if you want me to pound you—_

_Fuck, mmm, Die, never say that ever again or I—ahfuck—will castrate you._

_Jesus Christ, alright—if you want me to fuck you hard, then get on your back and let me do the work._

_N-no, I like it better like thi-ii-is._

_You're, mmm, impossible._

Toshiya had a thing for riding people. It was something Die'd picked up on early on in their trysts—Toshiya had a tendency to initiate things by climbing into his lap and just going for what he was after. Didn't really give Die room to protest sometimes, but it was always obvious whenever either of them were in the mood. There was just something about the atmosphere that changed—something that no one else would pick up on unless they'd been friends since junior high and spent their nights whispering under the sheets about their deepest and darkest secrets. The stories Die could tell about Toshiya—but also the stories Toshiya could tell about Die. They had enough dirt on each other that would make even Mount Fuji look microscopic. Got under each others' skin, really—a good and a bad thing, for what it was worth.

_Fuck, do that—aahhh—do that thing again, man._

_Wh-what fucking thing, goddamn, what thing, Die, fuck._

_That fucking thing with your hips, you know, that thi—fuck, hell, yes, **that.**_

At this point, they knew basically everything about each other when it came to sex. Toshiya was a domineering bitch. He was also loud as hell. Die was no prize himself—he had a tendency to be very vocal as well, but his department was dirty talking, especially when he was in control. Toshiya, on the other hand, was just really good at making the most sensual sounds Die'd ever heard. Ridiculous, really—illegal, probably.

Toshiya had a tendency to claw at Die's back, bite at his neck—he wasn't very gentle when it came to his nails and teeth. Die was fond of gripping Toshiya's hips in a bruising manner. He'd also recently discovered that Toshiya liked being strangled. _You weird, kinky shit,_ He'd gasped in disbelief as he pounded into him. _Fuck off,_ Toshiya had wanted to say, but his face was in the process of purpling, so there really wasn't much he _could_ say.

Toshiya liked a little blood. He liked the feel, the texture, the smell of semen. Die was mostly about keeping things clean. He didn't mind having to put antibacterial cream on the cuts Toshiya'd inflicted on his back of the mornings of the rough nights, but he hated clean-up, which is why he was glad Toshiya was more of a receiver than a pitcher. Also, he was tight as hell and _that_ certainly was heavenly.

Toshiya hated the way Die would grunt when he fucked him, but he knew that in the heat of the moment neither of them could really help the noises they made. He was sure if the walls were thinner they'd be getting complaints from the neighbors anyway, so what did it matter?

One thing that they could at least agree on was hair-pulling—Toshiya loved to have his hair pulled, and Die loved pulling it. That wasn't something girls usually let him do, so being able to do something like that with his best friend was a relief. Kissing was great, too. Lots of tongue, lots of teeth—it was the one place where Die didn't mind a mess.

_Die, Die, come on._

_What?_

_Pull my fucking hair, Christ, just—do something, are you out to lu—mmgh—_

It wasn't like it was hard to shut Toshiya up, it was just a pain in the ass to have to do it in the first place. _Maybe I should stop fucking thinking about work and just, just focus, focus on this._ Die'd always had a problem with focusing on the task at hand on days like this, which baffled the hell out of him because here he was, balls deep in his best buddy—who, lucky for him, was hot as hell and even hotter when he was a sweaty ( _ew_ ), shivering mess—who was willing to do just about anything for him sexually because, fuck, that's what best friends do.

Fingers firmly entangled in his curly hair, Die yanked Toshiya's head back, tongue laving up the side of his neck and tasting the saltiness of his sweat there. When they had sex, Toshiya always managed to get obscenely sweaty. It was unnatural, really, and Die was sure it was some sort of weird condition, but he never bothered to ask or do anything about it. It's not like it created any problems, anyway. He ran his teeth up Toshiya's jugular, breathing hot air against the damp flesh and feeling Toshiya's entire body shudder and _fuck, god, yes._

_Sensitive today?_

_Shut up._

There was something in Toshiya's tone that let Die know that they were done with their silly bantering—Toshiya was getting impatient, and it was pretty obvious. One glance downward, and Die could tell—Toshiya's cock was flushed a deep shade of red, leaking precome. It wasn't like they'd been at it for a long time, but on days like these, Toshiya tended to finish pretty quickly—and sometimes, when he wasn't exhausted from the day—he'd finish more than once.

Today wasn't one of those days, however. Toshiya'd basically given up on moving on top of Die, occasionally rolling his hips down to match with the rhythm Die was trying to establish, but to no avail. With one final tug on Toshiya's hair, Die pulled his hand way to rest it against his friend's slick chest.

_Want me to take over?_

_God, yes, I just—_

_Okay, okay, I get it._

Exhaling through his nose, Toshiya helped Die lower him to the mattress, and—thank god he was flexible—allowed the other man to push his legs up to his chest ( _They can still touch your chest, man? Of course they fucking can, what kind of stupid question is that?_ ) before he picked up the pace and drove into him hard and fast. Toshiya gave up on his comments, teeth biting into the side of his hand as he attempted to stifle the noises forcing their way out of his throat. Die didn't even try to keep quiet, giving it everything he had and finally fucking Toshiya just the way he wanted—hard, fast, and to the point.

Sometimes they'd drag this out for hours, Toshiya casually riding Die's cock as he watched a baseball game on the TV, or Die giving Toshiya a handjob as he looked over a syllabus for one of his courses, or even Toshiya teasing Die's dick with his lips while he drank—something along those veins.

But it had been a long day and Die was tired, and so was Toshiya, so the casual sex that they had today was a lot less casual than it usually was—rather, it was a lot less lazy and much more purposeful, with the purpose being relieving the stress from a rough day.

Die was sure that Toshiya was breaking skin—either from his teeth or his braces (which he sometimes seemed to forget about because fuck, he didn't seem to realize when that fucking metal in his mouth would pinch skin and it was just very uncomfortable)—but he could tell that his friend was close at this point. It was in the way he was tensing up, in the way that his mouth couldn't seem to stay clamped over his hand, in the way his body was quivering. He wasn't going to lie, but Die loved watching Toshiya come. There was just something so gratifying about it, something so insanely and ridiculously sensual in a way that none of his lovers could ever replicate. It was the one thing that made their relationship dangerous—or it would have, if they weren't so sure of how they felt about each other.

And as soon as he had noticed it, Toshiya was clenching around him, lips parting and toes curling and—ah, there it was. His whole body shivered as he rode out his orgasm, squirming against his friend as he came in spurts across his abdomen, and it wasn't long before Die stilled within him, muffling a particularly loud groan against Toshiya's collarbone as he came inside him. Sometimes, Die would wear condoms, but Toshiya insisted that he loved the feeling of having someone come inside him, so sometimes he could talk him out of wearing one despite it being unsafe. There were also days like today in which Die would forgo something like that, just so he could relieve himself sooner.

_Dude, you're going to make me pull a muscle,_ Toshiya managed after a moment, feebly wiggling his foot for emphasis.

Sheepishly, Die pulled out of his friend, laying beside him for a moment in order to catch his breath and peering over at Toshiya. He was staring at the ceiling, pushing his hair back with his palm as he tried to regulate his breathing. The two of them stayed like that for a moment—Die absently staring at Toshiya and Toshiya blankly staring at the ceiling—before Toshiya let out a weak chuckle.

_Some fucking day, right?_

There was a grin on his face, gaze shifting over to his friend. Die returned it, laughing lightly under his breath.

_Yeah, some fucking day._

There was always tomorrow.


End file.
